


Bedtime Stories

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Routines are important





	

They had a routine. Routines are important for young children, and every evening that he could, Joey was there, to kiss Kelly on the cheek and sweep Bri up in his arms to carry her off so she could splash in the bathtub, and screw up her face while he brushed her tiny teeth, and pick out her pyjamas and say goodnight to her mommy.

Every night, the sight of his daughter’s fingers in her mother’s curls, and the soft murmur of voices, love and sweet dreaming, and then she was his again. They read one story together, then he told another while she curled into her pillow and he stroked one hand gently down her spine, and finally, with only the nightlight left to warm the darkness, he sung her crooning lullabies until she slept.

For the longest time the next part of Joey’s routine had been stilted conversations that narrowly skirted bitterness, and twice-weekly arguments hissed out in low voices to protect their baby-girl, but these days. These days he and Kelly could get along well enough, so long as they were both gentle with each other, and he figured he owed her at least that much.

They had a routine. Routines are important when everything seems to change so much moment to moment. Every evening that he could be, Lance was there when Joey came home, to slide his hands over Joey’s shoulders and steal away the tension, and to kiss him gently, so that Joey could relax and let his defences down long enough to remember that it really was going to be ok.

** fin **


End file.
